sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Romeo Miller
| birth_date = | birth_place = New Orleans, Louisiana, U.S. | television = Romeo! | occupation = | website = | module = | associated_acts = }} }} Percy Romeo Miller, Jr. (born August 19, 1989),Romeo on MSN Music MSN. Retrieved July 16, 2012. known professionally as Romeo Miller, is an American rapper, actor, entrepreneur, and model. Miller gained fame as a rapper in the early 2000s after signing with No Limit Records, then owned by his father, Master P. Under the stage name Lil Romeo, he released his debut single "My Baby" in 2001, which went on to be certified platinum by the Recording Industry Association of America (RIAA). Later the same year, Miller released his debut album Lil' Romeo, which charted the US ''Billboard'' 200 at number six and went on to be certified gold, selling over 500,000 copies. In 2002, Miller released his second album titled Game Time; it charted the US ''Billboard'' 200 at number thirty-three. In 2004, Miller released his third album Romeoland; it charted on the US ''Billboard'' 200 at number seventy. In 2006, Miller released his digital album titled Lottery it was his first album released with his name changed to Romeo. In 2006, Miller released the soundtrack to his film God's Gift; it was Miller's first album to be explicit. In 2007, Miller was offered and accepted a scholarship to play basketball for the USC Trojans at the University of Southern California. Miller would play for the team until he was let go before his junior season in 2010. Aside from music, Miller has also worked as an actor, beginning in 2002, when Nickelodeon offered him his own show titled Romeo!; the show was successful on the network and went on to run for three seasons. In 2011, Miller starred in the film Jumping the Broom, and in 2012 he would also star in Tyler Perry's film Madea's Witness Protection. Miller has founded the record labels Guttar Music, Take A Stand, The Next Generation and his current label No Limit Forever. Early life Miller was born in New Orleans. He is the son of rapper and entrepreneur Master P and former rapper Sonya C. Allhiphop|last=AllHipHop|website=allhiphop.com|access-date=2018-01-13}} He is the nephew of rappers C-Murder and Silkk the Shocker, cousin of producer, singer and rapper Mo B. Dick and the brother of singer and actress Cymphonique Miller. Romeo was signed to No Limit's subsidiary label Soulja Music Entertainment at the age of five, after he wrote a rap to his father. Music career 2001: Lil' Romeo He released his debut album seven years later, titled after his original alias Lil' Romeo. It contains the hit single "My Baby" that charted No. 1 . R&B/Hip-hop Singles. The album peaked at No. 6 on the ''Billboard'' 200 and No. 5 on the Top R&B/Hip-Hop Albums, selling more than 200,000 copies in its first week out. On March 4, 2002 it was certified Gold by the RIAA for selling over 500,000 copies in the United States. Also in 2001 he was featured on his uncle Silkk the Shocker's remix single of "That's Kool", which was also featured on his own album. The album sold close to 2,000,000 copies in the United States to date. 2002–03: Game Time In 2002, a year later after his debut album, Miller put out his second studio album, Game Time. It peaked at No. 33 on the ''Billboard'' 200 and No. 10 on the Top R&B/Hip-Hop Albums selling close to 80,000 copies the first week . |title=Percy Romeo Miller, Jr. Biography |publisher=Billboard.com |accessdate=2012-12-15}} It spawned the billboard charting single "2-Way" that charted to No. 66 Hot R&B/Hip-Hop Songs. It also spawned the album second single "True Love" which charted at No. 16 under the Hot R&B/Hip-Hop Songs. Though not as successful on the charts as Miller's debut album it was successful in sales for selling 2,500,000 copies in the United States. 2004: Romeoland In 2004, Miller released his third studio album Romeoland via The New No Limit and Koch, it would be Miller's last studio album to feature himself billed as Lil' Romeo; it was not as successful in sales as his last two studio albums selling only 30,000 the first week, but the album still sold over 250,000 copies in the United States. Romeoland charted at #70 on the ''Billboard'' 200 and at #29 on the Top Rap Albums chart. 2006–07: Collaborations, name change, Lottery and God's Gift OST In 2005, Miller along with his father Master P founded a new record label titeld Guttar Music Entertainment. Also in 2005, Miller along with his brother Valentino Miller and their three cousins C-Los, Lil' D and Willie J formed the rap group Rich Boyz and on November 22, 2005, they released their debut album titled Young Ballers: The Hood Been Good to Us via Guttar Music. The group later disbanded. On April 4, 2006, Miller released his debut digital album Lottery via Guttar Music, UrbanDigital and GoDigital Music Group, it was Miller's first album released with his official name changed to Romeo. On December 12, 2006, Miller released an album titled God's Gift via Guttar Music, UrbanDigital and GoDigital Music Group, it served as the soundtrack to the same name independent film Miller's father Master P had directed and produced, it was also Miller's first album to be classified as explicit; the soundtrack sold over 96,000 copies to date. Both albums contained the song "U Can't Shine Like Me", which was a direct response to fellow young rapper/actor at the time Bow Wow, who fans believed dissed Miller and his father Master P in his song "Fresh Azimiz". In 2007, Miller and his father Master P started a non-explicit record label titled Take A Stand Records. Also in 2007, Miller, along with his father Master P, formed a new group called Miller Boyz, on September 4, 2007, they would release their debut album titled Hip Hop History via Take A Stand Records, UrbanDigital and GoDigital Music Group; the album sold over 32,000 records worldwide. 2008–present: Mixtapes, EP's, collaborations and upcoming album In 2008, Miller stated he was working on his fourth studio album titled Gumbo Station. On June 17, 2008, Miller released the first single from the album which was "Get Low Wit It" which featured Akon and his brother Valentino Miller, it failed to gain success on the Billboard charts. On March 3, 2009, Miller released a compilation album titled Get Low LP that contained singles that were originally supposed to had been on Gumbo Station and also contained original songs from his previous albums it would sale over 20,000 copies. In late 2009, Miller formed a new record label titled The Next Generation Entertainment, the label at the time featured his group the College Boyys. In 2010, Romeo confirmed that he was still working on his fourth studio album but he changed the name of the album to The College Boy. Romeo announced that the title of the album was going to be I Am No Limit. On January 19, 2010, Miller released a promotional single for the album titled "Tell Me A Million Times" that featured Tempo. On January 26, 2010, Miller released a second promotional single for the album titled "Ice Cream Man Jr." which was a tribute to his dad Master P. On February 16, 2010, Miller released his debut mixtape Patience Is A Virtue to promote the album. On March 2, 2010, Miller released two EPs to promote the album which were the Famous Girl and Monster/Practice via his label The Next Generation Entertainment and LPD Music. Also in 2010, Miller would introduce his new group the College Boyys, on May 25, 2010 they released their debut album titled Spring Break via his label The Next Generation Hollywood Dream Music; the album sold over 30,000 copies worldwide, but the group would later disband due to unknown reasons. Miller also on this day released three promotional singles which were "You" that featured his artist at the time D'Anna and Lil Twist, "She Bad" that featured his cousins/artist's Lil' D and Black Don and "They Dont Know". Miller also performed at the 2010 Hip Hop Honors along with his brother Valentino Miller, his cousins Lil' D and Black Don, and his uncle Silkk The Shocker, along with Trina, Gucci Mane and Mystikal to honor his dad Master P and No Limit Records. In late 2010, Miller relaunched No Limit as No Limit Forever Romeo also confirmed that he has changed the name of the album from I Am No Limit to Intelligent Hoodlum. In 2011, Miller would go on a tour with his dad Master P and his uncle Silkk the Shocker, the tour was titled "No Limit Forever International".No Limit Forever International Tour – Coming in 2011! Ughhh! Ft Master P, Silkk , Rome & more! – TTS – Master P, No Limit Records, TRU & No Limit Forever Records On January 11, 2011, Miller released his EP Dont Push Me via his label The Next Generation Entertainment. On May 3, 2011 Miller released the first official single from Intelligent Hoodlum called "Famous Girl (Remix)" which was the mastered version of the original, it still featured the original appearances from Sean Kingston and Miller's cousin Black Don, but it would be later dubbed as a promotional single. On August 19, 2011, Miller released his I Am No Limit mixtape which was originally supposed to be his fourth studio album, but Miller decided it would be best to just release it as a mixtape for his fans. In 2012, Miller formed a new group called Resq3 which consisted of himself, drummer Christian Brock and guitarist/vocalist Myles Eberhardt. They released their first single "The Only One" and they were scheduled to be releasing their debut album, touring and a TV show later that year, but the group would later disband due to unknown reasons, the group also consisted of songs such as "Right Along" and "No One Else Like You".Romeo Miller's RESQ3 Band Interview at Popstar! Magazine "12 in 12" Event. YouTube (2011-12-07). Retrieved on 2012-12-15. On April 12, 2012, Miller released his first single from his upcoming fourth album titled "Hug Me Forever" which featured his brother Valentino, on May 19, 2012, Miller released the music video for "Hug Me Forever".Romeo "Hug Me Forever". YouTube (2012-04-12). Retrieved on 2012-12-15.Romeo Miller Feat. Valentino & Kyros - Hug Me Forever. YouTube. Retrieved on 2012-12-15. On August 15, 2012, Miller announced that he had been working on a new mixtape titled Inception, it was released on August 19, 2012 under his new stage name Maserati Rome.Inception (Mixtape) Download Now! | TruTankSoldiers.com - No Limit Forever Records . TruTankSoldiers.com (2012-08-15). Retrieved on 2012-12-15. In 2013, Miller announced that he was working on a new mixtape titled When In Rome slated for release in 2014. On January 5, 2015, Miller released his first collaboration mixtape titled We All We Got with his new group Money Mafia which includes himself, his father Master P, Ace B, Young Junne, Eastwood, Gangsta, Play Beezy, Calliope Popeye, Flight Boy and No Limit Forever in-house producer Blaq N Mild, the mixtape would also include a surprise feature from Lil Wayne on the track "Power". On April 20, 2015, Miller released his second collaboration mixtape titled Hustlin with his group Money Mafia. On July 29, 2015, Miller would release two new singles from his upcoming fourth studio album titled "Till the Club Close" featuring fellow No Limit Forever artist Ace B and "Bent" featuring fellow No Limit Forever artist's Ace B and his uncle Silkk the Shocker. On December 17, 2015, Miller would reveal the title, cover art and would also announce the release date to his upcoming fourth studio album entitled Fighting Monsters which was scheduled for release on January 7, 2016. On January 7, 2016, Miller would release Fighting Monsters as a mixtape, it would feature guest appearance's from Ace B, BlaqNmilD, DeCarlo, Eastwood, €$¢Ø, JSlugg500, his father Master P, his uncle Silkk the Shocker and Travis Kr8ts, it was originally supposed to be his fourth studio album, but Miller decided it would be best to just release it as a mixtape for his fans, on January 13, 2016, Miller would release the mixtape for retail on iTunes for charity. On November 1, 2016, Miller would release two new singles from his upcoming fourth studio album titled "B, All, In'" featuring fellow No Limit Forever artist Young Vee and "Shoulder" featuring DeCarlo and fellow No Limit Forever artist Ace B. Other ventures Acting career Miller started his acting career with a cameo appearance in the 2001 film Max Keeble's Big Move.Max Keeble's Big Move (2001) – Full cast and crew IMDB. Retrieved August 29, 2008. He later co-starred with Jessica Alba, Mekhi Phifer and Zachary Isaiah Williams in the film Honey (2003). In Honey, his supporting character was Benny, a young boy looking for a break.(November 19, 2002). It's a Wrap for "Honey" About.com. Retrieved August 29, 2008. In 2003, he voiced himself on an episode of the animated series, Static Shock, to which he had performed the theme song. He starred in another movie with Zachary Isaiah Williams, God's Gift, which came out in 2006. He went on to co-star with his dad in a movie called Uncle P in 2007.Uncle P (2007) – Full cast and crew IMDB. Retrieved June 26, 2012. His next project in 2007, was a film called ASL in which he starred as himself, Romeo, alongside Forrest Lipton and Zachary Isaiah Williams who played the young Romeo; Williams had previously co-starred with Romeo in Honey and Nickelodeon's Romeo!. Recently, Miller made a cameo appearance in Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide as a rapping coach for the teachers. He guest-starred as a rapper accused of murder in the 2010 CBS series The Defenders and acted in Jumping the Broom, released in May 2011. In 2011, he also starred in TV commercials for McDonald's and ICDC Colleges. In 2012, Miller starred in Tyler Perry's film "Madea's Witness Protection". He played as Jake, a young man who is trying to get his money back from a ponzi scheme for his father's church and his retirement. In 2012, he participated in Fox's dating game show The Choice. He was a special guest star on the Nick News with Linda Ellerbee episode If Only I Were An Only Child: The Top 10 Annoying Things My Siblings Do which aired on Nickelodeon on May 13, 2013, on which Romeo (among others) talked about annoying things his siblings did, one of which was his brother took his shoes that Romeo was planning to wear, so he could show them to a girl he liked. In 2013-2014, Romeo Miller appeared in advertisements for ICDC College, an online school. Miller has been cast in the 2017 feature film Never Heard, also starring his father Master P. Fashion designer On July 24, 2010, Romeo launched his own clothing line titled "College Boyys". The brand has been promoted by Miller, his new group the College Boyys, and also artists such as Justin Bieber, Big Time Rush and Jaden Smith. Romeo stated On November 13, 2013, Miller revealed that he was working on a brand new clothing line titled ROME Everything. Basketball career |birth_place = New Orleans, Louisiana |highschool = Beverly Hills High School |tournaments = y |tournament_list = 2009 NCAA Tournament |color = DarkRed |fontcolor = Gold }} Miller played basketball as a point guard for one year at Windward High School before he transferred and became a three-year starter at Beverly Hills High School. As a junior, during the 2005–2006 high school season, he averaged 13.9 points and 5.6 assists per game.Player Bio: Percy Miller USC Trojans' Men's Basketball. Retrieved May 21, 2010.Antracia Merrill-Moorings, Lil Romeo to shoot hoops for USC , Frost Illustrated. Retrieved May 6, 2007. As a senior, during the 2006–2007 high school season, he averaged 8.6 points and 9.0 assists per game. In the summer of 2006, Miller was invited to the Reebok-sponsored ABCD Camp, which is considered the premier basketball camp in the United States. The Teaneck, New Jersey-based camp is an invitation-only basketball showcase previously attended by high-profile National Basketball Association (NBA) players including Kobe Bryant, Stephon Marbury, Tracy McGrady, LeBron James and Carmelo Anthony. Surrounded by future NBA players such as O. J. Mayo, Derrick Rose, and Kevin Love, Miller averaged less than 2 points a game and struggled throughout the camp. Sonny Vaccaro, the longtime director of the ABCD Camp, explained that he invited Miller to the 2006 camp, "primarily as a favor to Percy Miller (Romeo's father Master P), whom he knew from the club basketball circuit." Vaccaro also said, "If you're looking for the profile of an athlete who plays basketball at USC, he's not it."Jon Weinbach (March 7, 2008). A Hot Prospect? The Wall Street Journal. Retrieved July 28, 2008. Despite this, On April 13, 2007, Miller verbally committed to the University of Southern California (USC) and signed a letter of intent on November 19. According to The Wall Street Journal, the decision to grant Miller a full scholarship at USC was largely driven by his relationship with friend and teammate DeMar DeRozan, the 6-foot-6 All-American forward who was rated as the number five prospect in the country on Scout.com, and his father's influence. The Wall Street Journal reported Coach Tim Floyd as saying, "Last April...Percy Miller called while driving both players from a tournament in Fayetteville, Ark...Percy Miller said 'Demar and Romeo are ready to make their decision, and would you like to have them both on scholarship?'...'I said absolutely.'" Miller and DeRozan began playing in the 2008–2009 season. Modeling career On December 27, Romeo modeled for a new 2011 calendar. On April 10, 2011 Miller modeled for the April issue of TROIX magazine. On April 12, 2011 Miller modeled again for some new pictures. ''Dancing with the Stars'' After originally withdrawing from season two of Dancing with the Stars due to an injury, Romeo competed in season twelve. He was partnered with professional dancer, Chelsie Hightower. They were eliminated from the show on May 10, 2011 and finished in the Top 5, one week before the semi-final. *In week 7, Donnie Burns was the guest judge and scored the dances. Other media Miller competed on the special for the MTV reality series The Challenge on November 21, 2017 and titled Champs vs. Stars. Discography *2001: Lil' Romeo *2002: Game Time *2004: Romeoland *2005: Young Ballers: The Hood Been Good to Us (with Rich Boyz) *2006: Lottery *2006: God's Gift: Music from the Motion Picture *2007: Hip Hop History (with Master P as Miller Boyz) *2010: Spring Break (with College Boyys) *2016: Fighting Monsters Filmography Awards and nominations *'Billboard Music Awards' **'2001, Rap Artist of the Year (Winner)' **'2001, Music Videos: ''My Baby (Winner)' **'2002, R&B/Hip-Hop: My Baby (Winner)' *'Kids Choice Awards' **2002, Favorite Male Singer - (Nominated) **2003, Favorite Male Singer - (Nominated) **2004, Favorite Television Actor – Male for: ''Romeo! (Nominated) **'2005, Favorite Television Actor – Male for: ''Romeo! (Winner)' **2006, Favorite Television Actor – Male for: ''Romeo! (Nominated) *'Teen Choice Awards' **2004, Choice Breakout Movie Star – Male for: Honey (Nominated) *'Black Reel Awards' **2004, Choice Breakout Movie Star – Male for: Honey (Nominated) *'Young Artist Awards' **2005, Best Performance in a TV Series (Comedy or Drama) – Leading Young Actor: Romeo! (Nominated) *'NAMIC Vision Awards' **2005, Best Comedic Performance: Romeo! (Nominated) *'Image Awards' **2005, Outstanding Performance in a Youth/Children's Program – Series or Special: Romeo! (Nominated) References External links * USC Athletics Player Biography: No. 15 Percy Miller * * Category:1989 births Category:21st-century American male actors Category:African-American basketball players Category:African-American businesspeople Category:African-American fashion designers Category:American fashion designers Category:African-American male actors Category:African-American male rappers Category:African-American male models Category:African-American models Category:American male models Category:American child singers Category:American fashion businesspeople Category:American male child actors Category:American male film actors Category:American male voice actors Category:Beverly Hills High School alumni Category:Businesspeople from Los Angeles Category:Businesspeople from Louisiana Category:EOne Music artists Category:Living people Category:Male actors from New Orleans Category:No Limit Records artists Category:Male actors from Beverly Hills, California Category:Rappers from Los Angeles Category:Rappers from New Orleans Category:Southern hip hop musicians Category:Sportspeople from Beverly Hills, California Category:USC Trojans men's basketball players Category:The Challenge (TV series) contestants